Mischevious Dream
by poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs
Summary: Is the romance between an autobot and a decepticon possible? well skywarp and prowl will try to find that out meanwhile the others affront its consequences. Warning! ProwlXskywarp, MegatronXstarscream, starscreamXskyfire, NOW MATURE CONTENT WARNING!
1. the sweeter season

Lets give to **"the purest sin"** scenario a 180° change! from dark and sanginary to pinky and sweet, enjoy!

Well here I leave you with a new story about prowl and skywarp and stuffs! After my dream (explanations at the bottom) I spended hours in the computer looking for this weird but at the same time cute pair, it works for me, they look so cute together! and since I couldnt find enough about them to satisfy me I decided to create a story about them, theres also a secret pairing inside this fic! yeay! well...actually its a secret treesome, hope you enjoy it! feel free to ask any questions! and please...

**READ AND REVIEW! LUV YOU GUYS!**

**warning! slash, mpreg, drama with weird stuffs and sweet fluffy puffy love (this is more my stile)**

* * *

**Mischievous Dream**

**Chapter I**

Here he was again, inside his office thinking about a mech he shouldn't feel anything, thinking about his worst enemy but not in how much he would like to destroy that damn Decepticon, he was mostly thinking of how much he felt attracted to him, and he kind of didn't liked to admit he felt something more than just attraction, could it be love? impossible! a high ranked officer of the Autobots cant fall in love with a Decepticon, thats just not good.

"This isn´t right, It just cant be, if Prime finds out that I have feelings for a Decepticon he will surely will be disappointed" thought the Autobot for himself after a long sigh.

Maybe if he went to recharge early he could wake up with a more clear mind and put in order his thoughts_.'yeah that might work' _

thought the Autobot to himself meanwhile he stared at the window, snow copes were slowly falling, announcing with their cold presence the newcoming station, little did the Autobot know that the object of his desire was in the exact position that night, sharing the exact thoughts.

a long sigh escaped the little seekers lips, he was staring one per one at the snow copes falling trough his window, he liked snow a lot, it reminded him the color of his secret love's armor, snow white.

he just couldn't believe it, a deadly, sanguinary, cold assassin Decepticon was longingly sighing for an Autobot, that was more than crazy but he couldnt help it, he was more than sure that he fell for that damn Autobot, he didn't know how that happened but it just happened and there was nothing he could do to change that, he sighed again staring at the window unaware of the public he had behind him.

"It doesn't matter how much you long for him, you two will never be together until you two talk!" said a familiar voice behind him

"TC pleaaaaaase, not now! I'm not in the mood!" answered the seeker turning to see his friend

"So... who is the lucky one?" asked Thundercracker getting close to his friend

"Theres no freaking way I will tell you! you would prefer to kill me than see me dating that bot" answered quickly the seeker

"No way! are you in love with Megatron!" asked a new seeker getting inside the room were his other two friends were

"Haha! very funny screamer" answered the blue and white seeker with sarcasm

"come on warp! tell us! we are your trine mates we need to kwon!" said Starscream sitting on his friends bed

"Yeah warp, it doesn't matter how it is, we will always support you! Its not Megatron right?" said Thundercracker to the purple seeker noticing how the other was slightly blushing trying hard to find the way to confess to his trine mates his secret love.

"Ok, ok enough teasing! promise that if I tell you, you wont tell anyone!" said Skywarp staring at the other two seekers expectantly and serious "If you do tell, I will kill you both!"

"seeker promise!" answered his trine mates quickly in unison

"ok... erm... guys?... I think I fell in love with an Autobot.." confessed the purple seeker getting more blushed every second

"And? who he is?" asked Starscream expectantly meanwhile thundercraker was waiting for the answer getting anxious

"I think... I fell in love with Prowl..." said the seeker not staring at his friends and only waiting for the others complains and angry statements like "hes an Autobot for primus!" or "hes the Autobots second in command! how dare you!" or "you traitor! you deserve to die!"

he saw how slowly the other two mechs stared at each other and started to quietly ...giggle?

"was that all?" asked Starscream to his purple friend but this time laughing out loud along with Thundercracker

"we don't blame you! that mech's kinda hot" exclaimed Thundercracker laughing with Starscream

"you are not mad at me?" asked Skywarp confused to both of his friends, he was expecting them to yell not to laugh at him, but his laughs kind of made him feel bad, they were laughing at his feelings? fortunately his other friends noticed Skywarp's reaction and quickly knew what was happening and stopped laughing

"warp! we are not laughing at you!" pointed Thundercracker standing to hug his friend " it just that its funny the fact the you where hiding something that was more than obvious for us, even Starscream think that mech is hot"

"besides" added Starscream standing next to his trinemates " we are not blind, we had seen how you look at him in the battlefield, and how you avoid to harm him or shoot at him"

"Skywarp, you cant choose who to love, that feeling just comes when you less expect it" said Thundercracker standing from the bed after giving his friend one final supporting hug "the only thing we can tell you is that we are willing to help you whenever you need us with this, no matter what, we'll be always here for you!"

"yeah! just tell us to kidnap that sucker and we will!" said Starscream getting outside his seeker brother room

"we have to go now, Megatron want us to do the night shift, we promise to come as fast as we finish" said Thundercracker getting outside the room.

Skywarp was left alone again in his room with his feelings but yet again he was interrupted by one of his friends voice.

"by the way" said Starscream quickly to his friend "tell me, how many time has Prowl injured you in battle?" said finally the red seeker smiling to Skywarp and leaving him with that question lingering trough his processor.

yes!, now that he remember, Prowl had never hurt him in battle, he had many chances before but never did hurt him, he had shoot Starscream and TC at a big distance but when he had unfortunately found Prowl in the battlefield face to face, the Autobot didn't even raised his gun to scare him , does that means that maybe, just maybe there was a possibility that Prowl shared the same feelings? or was it just coincidence? that's an answer he was more than willing to find out!

Morning already touched the pure withe snow cover in the ground with its golden warm rays, it was such a perfect morning, but like the humans say, all the good things must come to an end.

"STARSCREAAM! " could be heard the roaring voice of an angry Decepticon leader "Were are you, you worthless piece of seeker! come over here now!"

"behind you!" screeched a red seeker "just look at behind you!"

Megatron just turned to find his second in command standing right behind him staring at him with pure annoyance "that was fast..." pointed the silver lord

"Its because I had been standing behind you meanwhile you were talking with dumdwave! I was asking you that -"

"ok shut up and listen to my orders" interrupted the silver lord not listening to a word the red seeker was telling him, Starscream just decided that it was too early to start a fight with Megaron and gave a long sigh of frustration "yes lord Megatron?"

"Do you remember that earth have approximately four stations?"

"erm... yes?"

"and that we are beginning one?"

"yes"

"the one that its called winter?"

"I already said yes!"

"So, why haven´t I seen my best trine practicing their new aerial maneuvers!"

"That's what I was asking you like an hour ago! I just came here and asked you 'lord megatron can my trinemates be free this morning so we can practice our new aerial maneuvers?' but nooooo! you didn't listen because you never do!" said Starscream obviously irritated

"why do you ask! you are the air commander aren't you? just go!"

Starscream just growled in pure frustration trying to calm down, he thought that sooner or later he was going to become crazy on that base but it seems lately that he will become crazy sooner than later.

"You seem stressed, since you have the whole morning free you should take a few hours more of rest its 5:45 am " said Megatron not even starring at his second in command

"what the! you were the one who woke me up this early!" screeched aging the little seeker getting overly frustrated "You old! ... grrrrr!"

the little red seeker finally gave up and sat besides the silver lord in the table giving a long distressed sight "are you gonna eat that?" asked Starscream staring at Megatron's piece of energon cake in the table.

Megatron just stared at the seeker "aren't you going finish the last sentence? where's the insult you always give me?"

"Its just getting boring, all this treachery and stuffs, they are just getting boring to me, that's all"

"well, that must means that you are finally confronting maturity or this is another one of your plans to overthrow me"

"do you recall the last time I poisoned you?"

"Mmmm... now that you mention it, its was a long time ago"

"there's your answer" finally said Starscream grabbing the fork on Megatrons hand who did not showed resistance and started to eat freely the cake, Megatron just stood from the table and started to walk to the kitchen but before he went in he stared back at his second in command "want some energon coffee?"

Starscream just gave him a surprised look but it suddenly changed to a simple smile "sure"

Soundwave was just staring at the scene, if he didn't had his visor and his mouth plate he would be right now with his eyes wide and his mouth fully opened at the display, all this years of treachery and pure hate just faded in a matter of seconds in front of his eyes, and all it took was an irritated hungry seeker in a cold early morning and a piece of cake... he must be surely still dreaming...

"Lord Megatron, permission to go back to bed"

In a few seconds Soundwave could hear Megatron yelling from the kitchen a 'permission granted' and left without answering.

* * *

Yeah I know what you must be thinking, a new story! how fun! well like I told some of my readers I dont create or think my stories I write thanks to the abillity of dreaming, if you read my other stories you will find that the idea came thanks to a dream, I just write what I see in my dreams and if you dont believe me than feel free not to, so this is another dream I had, and some of you must be thinking "wow, she really dreams a lot" or "is transformers the only thing she dreams about?" or "how its possible that a person have such a long and well elaborated dreams?" well like I said believe it or not thats how I create my stories, I dream and just write what I saw its that simple you only need to have the unhealty life I keep, not sleeping at night but at the evenings and do your stuffs in the night, that works for me (and still surprises me that my skin looks so young! my secret its collagen! keeps my skin looking fresh and smooth! :) it replaces the 8 hours of sleeping!)

Huhgs and kisses PW´NS!


	2. warm winter

Well this is the second chapter and here's more ProwlXSkywarp, more explanations at the bottom

Please read and review, if you fav this please let me know why! X3

* * *

**Mischievous Dream**

**Chapter II**

It was eight o'clock already and the three seekers were standing outside the Decepticon base discussing which maneuver should they do first, it just took them a few minutes to choose which one and the course of their flight, they wanted to practice their speed in the middle of a snow storm but since the only storm they got was a slight snowing they decided to take a long course hoping for the storm to get stronger with time.  
they took their respective position and started to fly to their destination, they were doing it so well, but like always Skywarp changed the course of Starscreams plans.

"This is boring guys, lets race to see which one gets to those waterfalls, but! lets make this interesting, lets fly trough the forest!" said the purple seeker cheerfully.  
"Skywarp! stick to the plan! we cant just change it!" said suddenly Starscream stopping at mid air.

"oh.. I get it, the mighty air commander is scared to smack his nose against a tree, I understand don't worry"

"Skywarp!" said Thundercracker rising his voice "do you really think Starscream will fall for that one?"

"scared!" yelled a screechy voice behind both of his brothers " I'll show you who will smack his nose against a tree!" Starscream flew towards the mountains dodging skillfully each tree ant high speed being followed by Skywarp.

"those two..." said Thundercracker staring at his brothers from a mountain. "it appears that I will have to follow to see they don't hurt themselves" he finally started to fly in a more calmly way following the other two seekers.  
Skywarp noticed that Starscream was getting every minute faster so he decided to take a shortcut to the falls, bad idea, the purple seeker wasn't paying attention to the road until he bumped into something, or at least he hoped that it was a something, when he turned to see what it was suddenly he found himself fighting against furiously blushing at the sight.

"P-prowl" said nervously the little seeker "I'm sorry! I didn't.. erm.. I just... did I hurt you?" _'good Skywarp! that was just freaking good! you just look totally pathetic!'_

Prowl just stared at the seeker talking to him but he barely listened that what he was saying.

_'Oh Primus, could he look even more cuter!'_ but by the look the seeker just gave him it was more than obvious that he was embarrassed like hell 'if he's embarrassed could that mean...'

"Prowl? are you even listening to me? don't tell me I also broke your audio receptors!" said the poor little seeker sitting on Prowl, it was obvious that he haven't noticed the position they were on, but Prowl didn't care much having the lightweight seeker sitting on him.

"I'm ok, relax, you haven't hurt me" Skywarp just smiled at this statement but finally found the position he was sitting and quickly tried to stand, bad idea, he was so distracted thinking about Prowl that he ignored the fact that he wounded one of his feet, he checked that when he tried to stand but the pain didn't let him.

"But I think I had hurt you" said Prowl moving from the seeker and softly examining Skywarps right leg, his foot was clearly wounded, probably by the fall.  
"If I wouldnt have broken your fall you would had your leg broken"said prowl examining the purple seeker.

"this? is just a scratch don't worry" answered Skywarp not showing any resistance at the Autobot touching him softly, he was being too gentle with him that they barely looked like if they were from different teams.

"let me help you Skywarp, after all it was my fault you wounded yourself, I was standing in your way, I should had been more careful" said Prowl piking bridal style the little seeker who felt like going numb in his arms.

behind a rock formation away from the couple there was Starscream and Thundercracker watching carefully the scene.  
"Starscream I think we should go and help Skywarp! I don't care if Prowl is wraps fantasy he's an Autobot! what if he tries to capture him!" said Thundercracker waiting for an answer from the air commander.

"Don't worry TC, he seems happy, we should leave them alone" finally answered the red seeker after he analyzed the scene, he just turned on his thrusters and started to fly back at the base.

"Starscream wait! I know he's happy but I repeat! he's with an Autobot and-"

"when I said that he looked happy, I wasn't talking about Skywarp" said Starscream giving a smile to his friend and flew o the base without looking behind him to see the couple between the white pines of the forest.

"Prowl?... thank you for helping me" said Skywarp looking at the mech who was still holding him bridal style.

"Dont even mention it, it was my fault after all" responded the second in command to the seeker giving him a warm smile "by the way, before you ask, no one's in the base so there's no probability they would find you there"

"Huh?" asked Skywarp, he totally forgot that he was being carried by the Autobots second in command to their base, sweet, he totally left aside the fact that he could have been a prisoner, well, he didn't mind Prowl using cuffs on him...

"where's everybody?" asked the seeker staring innocently at his saviour.

_'yes, definitely he can look cuter!' _thought Prowl "they are investigating something at China, I don't think they will be back by tomorrow, there is only Wheeljack in the base but he never gets out of his lab, besides, I was planning to examine your leg in my office I got everything I need in there besides no one never gets inside of it"

"well thinking" answered the purple seeker staring anywhere but Prowls eyes.

"hey! did you thought I was that dumb? to let anyone see you just like that? they could take you like a prisoner and I cant let that happened if I caused all of this in the first place"

"well officer, aren't you going to take me as a prisoner than?" asked Skywarp giving a malicious grin.

"don't push your luck, but I will keep that In mind" answered prowl smiling down at the seeker.

like predicted, the Autobots base was empty, there were no life signs anywhere, Skywarp was sitting in the desk were he supposed Prowl worked, behind him was a huge window with a gorgeous view, he could see a wonderful mixture of the green in the pines with the wonderful with of the snow, a beautiful evening sky, majestic mountains and at the distance he could observe a frozen lake, everything was gorgeous, he always loved winter and this was the perfect scenario for that perfect evening, he stared at his wounded feet, and just remembered how Prowl softly touched him like an hour ago all that pain was so worth of it, he was finally interrupted from his thoughts by the voice of the mech he felt so in love with.

"I found everything I need, now let me see that foot" said Prowl sitting next to the seeker holding his leg and started to work gently on it.

"you are doing it pretty good, where did you learned that?" asked Skywarp full of curiosity.

"well, I might not be a doctor but I just a had to fix by myself some wounds so that's how I learned" answered finally Prowl.

"wow, you are very skilled" _'for Primus! I must get wounded more often with Prowl around!'  
_  
Skywarp just stared at Prowl working on his leg he was doing some final repairs when suddenly the lights of the base just shot down followed by a Wheeljack screaming in total frustration after another failed invent. Prowl just sighed and tried to finish faster using the lights of the sun to work, when he finally finished his work he turned to look at Skywarp to tell him to check out his work but suddenly stopped at the view.  
for a moment he thought that he was staring at an angel, the latest rays of the sun were perfectly reflected on Skywarps dark armour making it shine in a particular color, pronouncing even more his soft curves and the particular shape of his wings; the same rays were perfectly reflected on the seekers white face making it look brighter and more gorgeous than it already was. and those soft lips, Prowl felt totally tempted to reach them, to taste them until the sun would rise again and again.

"Prowl?" asked the seeker getting slightly worried at Prowl's lack of reaction "are you ok? please answer me"

"sorry! sorry!" said Prowl to the seeker standing from his seat, now it was his turn to blush "let me get you something to drink" Prowl was so distracted by Skywarp that he didn't noticed he left the tools he was working with on the floor and tripped over them.

"Prowl watch out!" yelled Skywarp noticing the tools, he tried to grab Prowls arm to help him but he overestimated the weight difference between the two of them and fell along with him.

for a second their sparks stopped beating but it wasn't the fall that triggered that reaction, again, Skywarp fell on top of Prowl but this time his lips landed accidentally on the Autobots one. this was surely one of the accidents Skywarp would never forget in his life, he wanted so badly, but oh so badly to properly kiss the Autobots second in command but he couldn't, he didn't wanted the other to get angry so he quickly broke the contact to apologise.

"Im sorry! I didnt-" he was abruptly interrupted by a hand cupping his chin and a pair of soft lisp reaching his for the second time, he couldn't believe it, Prowl was kissing him and this time it wasn't accidental, he suddenly remembered that he had to respond the kiss, so he left his feelings take the lead from there, the kiss was soft and gentle, he had definitely kissed some other mechs before but this kiss was far different from the others, maybe it was because there were so many feelings involved on this one.

Prowl finally stopped the kiss and he stared at Skywarps eyes lovingly "sorry, I couldn't resist" explained Prowl whispering softly against Skywarps lips.

"Prowl..." answered Skywarp, he didn't knew what to say to the other, he couldn't confess his feeling just like that, what if, what if all this for Prowl was just a simple kiss and nothing more?  
"the true is" continued Prowl taking a sitting position and putting the purple seeker on his lap "I like you Skywarp, and a lot" he finally said to the seeker putting both of his arms around the tiny waist "I spent nights thinking In how much I just liked you and the true is, I think I fell in love with you and I don't care if you don't feel something for me just to kiss you, just to be holding you like this and just to see you its what makes going to the battlefield worth of it all"  
"Prowl.." said Skywarp smiling at the Autobot "you don't need to go to the battlefield to see me, don't you think it would be far more easier to take me out in dates?" asked innocently the seeker, the confused face Prowl had in that moment was priceless.

"A-are you telling me, that you like me?" asked Prowl with amazement.

"the word like doesn't exactly describe how I feel"

"can I know how you feel? could you tell me what you feel towards me?" asked Prowl staring at the seeker, begging Primus for his feelings to not be ignored.

"I'm sorry Prowl, I just cant tell you" answered Skywarp softly cupping with both if his hands Prowls face "but I can definitely show you"

In a matter of seconds Skywarps lips covered Prowls in a more passionate kiss, showing Prowl all his feelings, parting his lips like an invitation for the other, and obviously Prowl didn't thought twice on accepting it, he slided his glossa inside the seeker tasting his essence deepening the kiss and leaving those wonderful sensations fill their sparks of joy and love, they were decided to devour each others lips until they didn't had any, they were going to make out for all those days, weeks, months of longing each others company, tonight belonged to them and nothing was gonna change the fact that they finally were together, life couldn't be sweet.

Yes, the delicious kiss they shared was the happiest moment in their lives, little did the know that they unconsciously brought sorrow to a pair of curios optics that were staring at the pair from the door, his sad expression revealing his broken heart, luckily he had a visor covering his optics, that way no one could see what he felt in that moment.  
he preferred to walk to his quarters, he needed to be alone, to forget, and try to concentrate in something else besides the fact that he came back to the base just to see his secret love again and tell him how he felt but found that his beloved prowl was with another one.

"what should I do now?" asked Jazz to himself staring at the dark night making his feelings of sadness go from bad to worse.

the young spy decided to get away from the base, he decided to go outside for a walk, everything inside the base reminded him of his beloved Prowl, he was more than sure that they were made for each other, everything he felt for the Autobots second in command was strong, he really loved him but he never had the courage to tell him the true, he wanted so badly to just kiss him and leave him feel everything he felt, he wanted so badly to be besides him but if Prowl chose that seeker to be his beloved he was not going to interfere, he loved Prowl way too much to in the way of his happiness and if Prowl happiness was with another one, he had no other option than leaving them alone and stay behind, he knew he shouldn't give up, some part inside his spark told him to not give up and fight for his love, to win him back and not to let that seeker get away with whatever he was planning but what he saw wasn't some kind of plan from the Decepticon, they truly looked so in love with each other.

Jazz stopped walking and stared at the sky and gave a long sigh full of sadness and longing "Prowl how much I love you, but I will have to accept that you two belong to each other now..." he said with a broken voice.  
this night was going to be one of the longest nights he ever had.

* * *

Poor Jazz, I'm serious! I cant write anything without hurting someone! but I hate the fact that out there are sooooooooo many JazzXprowl I mean! come on!  
Prowl wasnt made only to be paired with Jazz! hahaha! I hope you enjoyed, by the way! I know "the real anonymouse" (I hope I wrote your name right, but dont worry I cant even write mine!) must be thinking when I am going to start with the story request?, Im working on it! but as you can see inspiration comes to me in a weird way, Im doing everything possible to create the story as fast as I can! I swear!

hope you guys liked this chap. more to come soon!

XOXO HUGS AND KISSES PW'NS!


	3. cake!

**Mischievous Dream**

**Chapter III**

* * *

Megatron found himself sitting in his office feeling rather bored, Starscream told him that last night's shift went on smoothly, the Autobots haven't been planning anything neither they had new plans, the weather made things more difficult though, with this weather they had been spending more time upgrading the computers and the equipment of the base so it could resist more successfully the ups and downs in temperature, it was time already to choose the ones who will be doing tonight's shift so he called his available mechs to the conference room.

"well, we need to choose the ones who will be doing this night-"

"we will do it Lord Megatron!" interrupted suddenly Skywarp.

"you? again? you hate night shifts, besides the three of you were doing night shifts all this week, why would you offer yourself for something you hate?" asked Megatron eyeing Skywarp suspiciously.

"Practice!" answered suddenly Starscream "erm... yes! practice! we practice all night and all day."

"We just want to be prepared for you Lord Megatron, with this weather the wind can be treacherous, so we want to be fit for anything" explained Thundercracker following Starscream.

"don't worry Lord Megatron, we just want to kill two birds at same time" explained finally Skywarp to the silver lord.

"fine" answered Megatron turning to leave the room "but I will be watching you" added in a warning voice.

night already approached and the three seekers were getting ready for the shift, well, a least two of them were getting ready for that.

"Skywarp! you don't need to polish you like five times to look beautiful" yelled Thundercracker to the purple seeker inside the bathroom.

"yeah warp, it doesn't matter how many times you try, you always look the same, ugly duckling!"

"haha, really funny you two" exclaimed Skywarp getting outside the bathroom.

his two seeker brothers stared at him totally amazed, it appeared that Skywarp succeed with the polish, his entire black armour had a soft purple shine on it and his purple parts were shinning has well but it looked like if they were sparkling at their own, the display was totally gorgeous.

"I take back what I said" finally said Starscream.

"I cant believe it! tonight its my first date with Prowl!" giggled Skywarp totally excited

"I'm so happy for you Skywarp but you better go now before it gets late, we will cover you until Megatron comes to check on us, you have approximately until midnight or you will find us with our wings twisted around our throats" explained Thundercracker in a calm way like if he were explaining easy maths to a sparkling.

"Is that even possible?" asked Starscream in totally awe.

"seriously Starscream, whats wrong with you lately? you had been acting kind of ...stupid?... so out of you and acting so... nice?, I don't know" asked Thundercracker eyeing weirdly his commander.

"yeah! I don't recall the last time you and Megatron did fight or you trying to overthrow him or yelling at the others, I even saw you serving Megatron his coffee this morning! and it was a poison less cup!" said Skywarp getting worried.

"nonsense! I am fine! now you better go before Megatron comes and do whatever TC said he would" said Starscream pushing Skywarp towards the large window of the room "and remember, try to be sweet and don't scare him"

"you are already scaring me!" said Skywarp flying out of the window towards the Autobots base.

"you know Starscream, after we are done with this shift I'll take you to Hook, ok?" said Thundercracker walking to the door, this was going to be a long night.

Everything had to be perfect tonight! Prowl was checking the last details in the dinner, he prepared a wonderful dinner for his beloved, the last time, they found that the other Autobots were returning early to the base Skywarp had to run away from his embrace, too bad, he would have liked to spend more time with his seeker, but tonight he was going to see him again and nothing could interrupt their romantic dinner, he made sure the other Autobots were in recharge, besides, he prepared an outdoors date, he was going to meet with Skywarp in the middle of the forest near the lake the seeker was staring at so much last time, it appeared that he loved snow so he wanted to be has close to the snow has he could, he went to that place a couple of hours before to fix everything for the date, he prepared candles, decoration, everything, and a wonderful dinner accompanied with Skywarp's favorite sweet treats, this was going to be perfect!

"yes.. this must be perfect, I cant wait to tell Skywarp how I truly feel"

The moment of true already approached and he went as fast as he could to the place were Skywarp was waiting for him, when he finally approached he found that the little seeker was waiting for him.

"hey, Prowl" greeted the purple seeker getting close to his lover

"you are early" said Prowl smiling at his companion "and absolutely gorgeous tonight I must add" responded the Autobot circling slowly with his strong arms the soft curves of the seekers waist.

"I just couldn't wait to see you prowl" whispered softly the little purple seeker, his face only inches away from the Autobot, both of his arms were resting around the others neck.

"sorry for making you wait" said the white mech finally reaching his lovers soft lips "I missed you too, and a lot" Prowl kissed Skywarp passionately like if there was no tomorrow, neither Skywarp refused the hot kiss, he truly enjoyed these kisses, Prowl was such a great kisser and he wondered if that was thanks to experience or just a gift, nothing of that mattered now, he just responded the kiss with the same passion.

"before I forget" said Prowl panting from the kiss "I prepared something for you" he took both of Skywarps hands on his "but first, I need you to close your eyes"  
Skywarp did it without a refuse and left himself be lead by the other until he felt they stopped.

"Ok, you can open them now dear" said Prowl giving Skywarp a quick kiss.

Skywarp looked at his surrounds in total awe, everything looked divine! the beautiful candles, lots and lots of candles of different colors, white, pink and red, they looked totally gorgeous contrasting with the snow surrounding them and giving a beautiful illumination to the frozen lake he liked so much, there was also a small table and two chairs beautifully decorated as well contrasting with the colors of the candles, a bottle of frozen energon champagne on the middle and the dinner already on the table waiting for them.

"Prowl, you did this all for me? it looks wonderful!" exclaimed the purple seeker hugging his lover.

"you deserve this and more, now lets have dinner you must be hungry" said Prowl guiding his companion to his chair pulling it out for him,

"yes I am starving, and I bet this tastes like it looks, totally delicious" said Skywarp smiling softly at the white mech.

In that moment Prowl was strarving but not for food, he wanted so badly to cover those lips with his owns until morning would reach, but that could wait, right now he wanted to feed his beautiful seeker.  
they started to slowly eat mostly enjoying the fact that they were with each other, Skywarp was enjoying his meal from Prowls view, he was almost finishing it, he looked so beautiful every time he talked to Prowl about what he had to go trough to come to this date, Prowl barely touched his meal he was more focused on his companion that he sometimes forgot how hungry he was, after they finished their meal Prowl took a big container and revealed what was inside, there was a beautiful Victorian cake, just like Skywarp told him when he asked him what he liked to eat the first time they met.  
He saw Skywarp totally content, he decided that was the right moment to tell Skywarp what he felt so he opened the energon champagne for that special moment and handed Skywarp the cake knife "would you do the honors?"

"bad idea" answered Skywarp playfully taking the knife "last time I cut a cake I ended up with everything but the little slice I cut"

"if you eat entirely this cake by yourself it would be an honor for me, that would make me more than happy" answered Prowl smiling sweetly at his lover enjoying listening the other giggling.  
Skywarp finally cut two big slices for the both of them meanwhile Prowl was opening the champagne bottle handing one champagne glass to the seeker.  
he started at the other eating more than happy his dessert, he perfectly knew seekers liked to eat sweet stuffs but his singular lover was addicted to them, he finally gathered all of his forces to say what he came here to say.  
"Skywarp, I need to tell you something" finally said Prowl to the seeker who stopped eating in a matter of seconds.

"yes, tell me, I'm here to listen to you" said Skywarp smiling sweetly to the mech trying to give him confidence but it appeared that it made Prowl the more nervous.

"well, you see, this is not going to be easy since this is the first time I say this to someone" started to explain the white mech standing from his chair walking to his beloved side and kneeling in front of him.

"Skywarp since I first saw you I knew that you were special, that's why I spent days and nights thinking of how much I liked you and decided to tell you but never found the right moment until yesterday when I saw you, when I had you in my office alone, I wanted to be there for you for the rest of my life and when we kissed I felt so complete inside I didn't felt trapped in my constant loneliness, I felt free, I felt whole."

Skywarp was listening to his beloved feelings, he wanted to hug him right in that moment but he decided to let the other finish.

"Skywarp you complete me, that's why you must know that I... I love you my dear Skywarp, I love you so much" there! he finally said it, Skywarp haven't told him anything since the last time so he was totally nervous now, he didn't know how Skywarp was going to react, but suddenly he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders at the display.  
tears where falling down the little seekers expressionless face, great! he made the other cry! he knew he was pushing the seeker way too far it was more than sure that Skywarp didn't felt the same that's why he was crying because maybe he felt pity for the pathetic Autobot in front of him revealing shamelessly his spark.

"Prowl..." whispered the other staring at the Autobot fresh tears where still lingering on his optics "you don't know how long I had been waiting to heard that"

Prowl didn't had time to react before two pair of soft lips where covering his in a desperate kiss, so full of joy, longing and happiness, yes! those tears where from happiness, Skywarp was happy to hear that, he didn't reject him.

"I love you too" whispered Skywarp between kisses "and oh so much my dear Prowl" he kissed his dear Prowl and hugged him tightly, he felt Prowl responding to the embrace hugging him too and caressing softly his wings "yesterday when you told me that you liked me I thought that was the only thing you felt for me" said the purple seeker hiding his head between his lovers neck inhaling his sweet essence.

"You silly, which kind of mech would see you and just 'like' you? huh?"Asked Prowl rubbing with one of his hands the helmet of the seeker he loved so badly, they stayed there so focused on each other that little Skywarp forgot that it was already one hour past midnight.

* * *

next chapter will come faster I swear! I hope you like this...

**READ AND REVIEW PWEASE!**

XOXO pw'ns.


	4. High Night

**a/n:**

What a bettah way to start the night with a little randomness I hope you like it and dont worry, I dont want to make this fic too long, if you have any questions send me a message or better... COMMENT! Hahahaha have you ever seen Ginban Kaleidoscope? that anime its so awesome! I love it and I feel in love with Peet! maybe I should write a fic about it... X3

XOXO PW'NS

TF's belongs to me! hahaha no just kidding (I bet thats everybodys fantasy), they belong to Hasbro.

* * *

**Mischievous Dream**

**Chapter IV**

It was late in the morning when a certain seeker woke up, Starscream found himself on his leaders office, he felt extremely sick and like crap, he couldn't remember what happened last time, he wanted so badly but couldn't, and how the heack did he ended on his leaders office floor? he tried to see at his surroundings and saw a pile of empty high grades cubes and in the other side an obviously over energized Decepticon leader, now everything started to come back in his mind...

***flash back time***

Decepticon base, 12:00 am

"Thundercraker!" yelled an angry leader getting close to his subordinate "were is Starscream and Skywarp?"

"greetings lord Megatron, they were flying around the place to make sure everything was ok!" responded nervously the blue and white seeker.

"really?" asked suspiciously the lord "don't worry, I don't want to interrupt your concentration on the shift so I think you wouldn't mind you handing me yours, Starscreams and Skywarps report"

"I would like to, but they have their reports with themselves, but dont worry my lord, feel free to take mine, beside we have almost the same"

"that wasn't a request soldier, com link your retarded trine leader and tell him to come here and bring Skywarp with him! now!" yelled the silver lord.

"yes sir!" responded quickly Thundercraker but for his bad luck Starscream landed behind him.

"hey Tc whats-" Starscream stopped at the sight of his leader who just eyed Thundercraker. "my mighty leader, to what we have the honor of your mighty presence?" asked Starscream tyring to win time meanwhile TC com linked Skywarp.

"stop you pathetic excuses of ass sucking phrases and tell me where is Skywarp!" yelled Megatron to his second in command.

Starscream felt totally paralysed at that moment, he used to be ass kicking with excuses but this time he didn't had anything to say the the angered leader so he did something he would never do, not even in his wildest dreams.

"Ok, ok, you're right! you were totally right all this time! I am stupid and a failure and a pathetic excuse of air commander with a big deficit of talent and I even don't know why am I still alive so do a favor to the rest of the universe and end my pathetic life right now so you can promote Soundwave since he is a thousand of times better than me, besides Rumble and Frenzy wont miss me, neither Ravage and Laserbeak because I HAD BEEN A BAD MOTHER! NEITHER THE ONE I'M WAITING WILL MISS ME" finally screeched the red seeker holding his lower abdomen sadly.

from no where Soundwave woke up suddenly and felt a weird sensation trough his frame, he turned to see his creations and noticed that they were awake as well, seriously, whats going on recently on that base? he would never know...

both Thundercraker and Megatron were staring blankly at Starscream, neither of them knew what to do or how to react. they were just staring at each other and back to the seeker in totally silence. and since Starscream didn't see any reaction he started to walk inside the Decepticons base.

"wait! where do you think you are going seeker?" asked Megatron following behind Starscream.

"I'm going to drown this little bastard on high grade" answered the red seeker not even turning to see the Decepticon leader and took like four cubes of high grade on his hands.

"why didn't you told me you were pregnant! you just cant drink all that stuff!" said Megatron taking the cubes from the red seeker.

"just watch me!" answered the red seeker taking his cubes back.

"I said no and that's an order! I might be an evil leader but do you know how rare are sparklings! so you cant drink this" said Megatron staring at the seeker and than back at the tempting cubes "but I can..." finally concluded the evil lord drinking the four cubes in less than five minutes.

Starscream couldn't believe his improvised acting just worked! he didn't knew from where all that came but the good news where that Megatron was more focused on getting himself over energised than investigating Skywarps where abouts, after Megatron finished the four cubes Starscream handed to the silver mech five more, knowing that right now Megatron was in the point of no return, when he saw that Megatron was shifting between the conscious world and recharge he took the mech inside his office so no one could see the leader in that pathetic display, why did he even cared anyway? he didn't know, maybe TC was right, there was something wrong with him...

after Starscream putted Megatron on his comfortable couch he stared at the rest of high grade cubes and decided to join Megatron in the magical world of hang overs.

***end of flashback***

Yes, he did saved his friend's ass but when Skywarp returns he will yell at the bastardic bitch until his screechy voice breaks both of his audio receptors! a low groan woke Starscream from his thoughst.

"Starscream" groaned Megatron turning to see from the couch at his second in command lying on the floor "bring me a glass of frozen water and smack yourself in the head since I cant stand up and do it by myself"

Starscream just stared at Megatron expecting to see if the silver leader remembered, he made sure Megatron drank an quantity that would make him forget lats nights events so he hoped his plan worked.

"by the way" continued the silver lord "should I try to remember what happened last night?" asked Megatron still staring at the seeker

"we better don't risk it" responded Starscream standing from the floor "frozen water right? I'm on my way"

Starscream got inside the kitchen to find the mech he wanted so badly to yell at for the rest f the eternity

"Skywarp!" yelled Starscream behind the purple seeker but the other didn't put attention to his Superior's voice, he was busy staring at the window stupidly

"hello? earth to Skywarp?" asked Starscream waving a hand in front of his seeker brothers face

"hello Starscream" answered Skywarp sighing lovingly and stood up to hug tightly his trine leader "you cant imagine the wonderful night I had, there were candle and the dinner and the wonderful decoration and the gorgeous cake and the champagne and then... he said he loved me! I cant believe it he loves me!"

Starscream just stared at his seeker brother, he didn't knew what to say, but he felt the weird and awkward urge to enjoy the others happiness? seriously there must be something wrong on his processor, that could wait!

"How was your night star?" asked Skywarp innocently

"Oh warp! I'm so happy that you are happy! I had a wonderful night too! I spend since midnight with Megatron drinking high grade on his office meanwhile I was pretending being pregnant from Soundwave, not a big deal"

"I know I failed you two I already talked to Thundercraker early in the morning, I swear it wasn't my intention but its just that... I felt so happy, I didn't wanted the date to end and I felt so... so..."

Starscream just stared at his wing mate eyes and knew perfectly well what he meant "you felt so in love" finally answered Starscream smiling at the other.

Skywarp totally ignored the other weird behavior and held his trine leader in a waltz dance position and started to move back and forth " I'm so, so, so, so happy! and here's the best part!" said Skywarp not stopping his dance with the other.

"He want us to go on a second date! isn't that just wonderful?" asked Skywarp full of joy.

"that's more than wonderful" answered Starscream not even stopping his brother from guiding their smooth dance.

Megatron and Soundwave entered the kitchen and just stared at the display blankly, Skywarp was so full of joy and satisfied with his date that he didn't cared, nothing in this universe could ruin his mood he stopped holding Starscream and ran to the door greeting both of his superiors.

"Have a wonderful morning Megs! greeteings Wave!" said Skywarp passing next to the two mechs who just stared at each other and than to the only seeker left on the kitchen.

Soundwave was lost in his thoughts, did he just saw two cold Decepticon murderers dancing a soft waltz in the middle of the kitchen meanwhile one of them was jumping around all fluffy calling him Wave and the evil lord of the Decepticons Megs? seriously! whats wrong in this base!

Starscream just stared at both of the mechs and handed Megatron his glass of frozen water "frozen water?" finally said getting close to the Decepticon leader "what caN I say? some of us are extremely morning mechs"

* * *

suggestions for the new chapters? questions? comments? cookies? let me know.


	5. bittersour

Explanations at the bottom! Mature content begins!

* * *

**Mischievous Dream**

**Chapter V**

the weather was different but perfect at what they had been used for so long, it was warn in there, the beautiful ocean was painted with the colors of the sunset, the wind softly caressed their amours, the texture of the sand so different from the texture of the snow that surrounded both of their bases, it was a perfect romantic scenario, so calm and full of peace, but what it really made it perfect was the fact that he was together with the mech he loved so much, a long content sigh escaped his lips meanwhile he admired the view cuddling against his lover.

"It's good to change the scenario once in a while isn't it?" asked Prowl smiling down the seeker between his arms.

"Yes it is, we had been living in that weather so long that I almost forgot how a clear sky looked like, it's so beautiful"

"Indeed, but the fact that you are in here with me makes it truly beautiful" answered Prowl hugging tighter his beloved seeker "oh sky, how much I love you" he finally kissed his seeker's helmet affectingly.

In response the seeker just turned and captured his mates lips on his owns, devouring them shamelessly, Prowl returned the kiss and started to stroke the seekers wings with one hand and the other was tracing the seekers soft curves, Skywarp gave a long moan at the sudden soft touches, this encouraged the Autobot and he started to kiss from Skywarps lips to his neck making to seeker moan with every small kiss.

He slowly lay down his lover on the sand not stopping his soft caresses

"Prowl... not here, what if someone see us?" asked Skywarp not refusing his lovers caresses and clearly knowing where this was going.

"We are thousand of miles away from our bases baby, I don't think someone could see us" answered Prowl smiling sweetly to the other "besides, if you want me to stop you just have to tell me"

Skywarp just smiled evilly to the other "I never said I didn't liked it, besides I must admit, you're rater hot"

Prowl silenced the other with a kiss and finally whispered against the others lips "and you're... desirable" he reached his lovers lips once aging but this time he deepened the kiss with no intentions of letting the other go, Prowl could taste Skywarps moans, he took that as a sing from the seeker to go further.

Skywarp felt the Autobots hands caressing his abdomen, his soft lips gently kissing his neck, the purple seeker closed his optics and left the amazing sensations take full control of his mind, he suddenly gasped when he felt the other fingers sliding between his legs but not sure if he should go any further.

But someone else decided for them, when the purple Decepticon turned to see at his mates eyes he could catch a glimpse of a shadow flying away at the distance, it was more than clear to who the silhouette belonged to…

"No…. Lazerbeak"

"Starscream here you are" exclaimed Soundwave at the mere sight of the red and white seeker

"Yeah?" answered said seeker standing from his seat near a window where he was lazily staring at the sky.

"Megatron wants to speak with you, he's in his office, don't make him wait"

"I know" said Starscream walking towards his master's office, when he finally reached his destination he was going to knock at the door but it opened by itself like if it was already know that the seeker was standing in front of the door.

"Come in Starscream" said a cold voice.

Megatron was sitting on his chair next his desk but he wasn't facing the seeker, he was facing the window, Starscream found all of this extremely weird, he had a weird feeling about all of this so he decided to just stand and be quiet waiting for the other to speak first.

"Starscream do me a favor and just take a look at the data pads on my desk" said Megatron not even turning to the seeker.

Starscream still quiet took the data pads on his hands and started to examine them to see what they were hiding _'there are pictures'_ thought Starscream after he saw that the data pads contained only image files, he opened the files and suddenly his entire body froze at the images he saw.

Megatron sensed the change in the atmosphere; he decided to just stay calm by the moment and continued staring at the window.

"Explain me what can you see on those"

The pictures were obviously taken by Lazerbeak, Starscream could barely breath, he couldn't lie, he just couldn't lie since the pictures clearly showed his trine mate together with the Autobot Prowl and it was more than clear that they weren't fighting, the dates on the images screamed a closed road, he tried to answer to his master, to formulate a logic explanation but an image possesses more value than a thousand of words, Starscream finally decided that it was wiser to just listen to Megatrons questions and answer him sincerely and for the first time in his life he did something he would had never done.

"I'm sorry Megatron" answered with an apologize the red seeker with a soft voice

Megatron took this answer like a signal to turn and face his second in command

"I'm sorry that you had to find out the true this way"

"Where's the over formulated lie you always give me when you are in troubles? Or aren't you gonna deny the pictures? Or do something about it?"

"I can't lie to you about this, what you see it's the true, how can I deny what a picture shows clearly?" answered Starscream facing his leader

"Well? you know what its going to happen, I just cant let that traitor get with his own, when that stupid seeker of yours comes back I will kill him myself!" finally said Megatron getting furious

"You can't! There must be another solution!"

"Another solution? That's the reason why I am the leader and not you! You are pathetic!" screamed Megatron standing from his seat

"Pathetic? Pathetic is resolving problems with killing your own soldiers! That's not the way! Besides you would never understand what's happening between them because love is far from you knowledge!" Starscream suddenly covered his mouth with his hand knowing the big mistake he just committed.

Megatron just faced his seeker like if he was another mech, like if he wasn't Starscream at all

"I didn't know at the beginning what was happening when you started to act so out of character but now I know, you are an accomplice too, you disgust me selling information to the Autobots like this! Well I am the leader here and I can do whatever I want with my soldiers! So like a punishment I command you to kill your comrade"

Starscream just stared at Megatron not believing on his words. "No... You wouldn't..."

"You are the second in command witch means that you are below me! So If I give an order you must follow!"

Starscream gathered his gust and walked close to his leader, being Megatrons desk the only thing between them, he just stared at the others eyes full of hate, Megatron took this like a signal of his victory and turned to look at the window with a big smirk on his face.

"I already gave my orders soldier, you are dismissed"

Megatron was expecting to listen to the sweet sound of his small victory, the sound of Starscreams feet moving away and the door closing, but, the sound of something crashing on his desk wasn't something he was expecting, he suddenly turned to see what just crashed against his desk and found the Decepticon emblems that were suppose to be adorning Starscream wings.

"You don't give me orders anymore"

Being those Starscreams final words he walked out of his ex-leaders office and right to his quarters, he was surely going to spend the rest of the evening packing his stuffs, better that than corrupting his hands with his brother's blood.

Minutes later Soundwave entered his leaders office, he had a bad feeling that something was happening in there but only found Megatron staring at his desk blankly

"Lord Megatron? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? what's wrong its that we have to find a new second in command, now get out" finally said Megatron sitting and turning to stare at the window again in blind fury...

...or at least that's what he forced himself to feel.

* * *

**A/N:** wow! Screamer doesn't have a job anymore! For me the Decepticon emblems are solid thingies haha! Hope you like! This story its getting every time more dramatic and it was supposed to be all happy and puffy…. But I can assure you that everything will be ok…. I think… I haven't thought of an ending anyways….

XoXo PW'NS

Comments? Cuestions? Cookies? Michael Jackson? Let me know!

Please read and review arigatou!


End file.
